


Cat Jack

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe still loves him though, Jack gets turned into a cat, M/M, gabe is like wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: What do you do when your husband gets turned into a beautiful cat?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by momo on twitter, thank you :)

What if Jack was turned into a cat while in Winston’s lab one day, and the first place he runs to - scared out of his mind - is his and Gabe's quarters. Gabe wonders why there's a cat in their joint room. When Winston pages him and tells him the news, he scoops Jack up and snuggles him close.

Poor Jack, trembling in fear against Gabe's chest makes the most pitiful sounds. Gabe begins thinking of ways to kill the monkey for this as he rubs over cat Jack gently, lovingly. "Shh it's ok Jackie. It's ok."

He would never tell Jack this, but his yellow coat was beautiful and shiny. He made a very gorgeous cat, but he wants human Jack back. Winston says it will take a week to fix the issue and return him to normal. Gabe nearly takes his head off for this turn of events.

He remains calm for Jack’s sake, carrying him back to his office. Jack would not let go - he uses his claws to dig into Gabe’s hoodie and hangs on purring. Gabe buries his face into the tufts of fur and kisses over his head.

This is how Genji finds him a few minutes later. He's already heard the news, but had to see for himself. "So it's true." Gabe looks up into red eyes and nods. "For another week." Genji sits on the edge of the desk and eyes the feline. Jack's eyes finally look to him and his tail swishes back and forth, not sure about this new person. He just wants the human currently holding him to keep doing so. Who is this new person?

"He is cute, who would of thought," Genji remarks in a teasing tone. Cat Jack hisses at him for it. Gabe laughs at how angry Jack looks at being called cute in this form. Jack growls when Genji tries petting the top of his head, batting at his hand with his claws and hissing. Cat Jack is confused when this doesn't hurt the human trying to touch him. Instead, all he gets is more laughs.

Huffing he burrows under the warm human's clothes and chooses to ignore the other person altogether. All he wants is his mate...and this human holding him smelled like home - that's all he cares about.

A week comes and goes, Winston still hasn't fixed the device that did this to Jack and now he doesn't know if he ever can. Gabe storms over to him, his face thunderous. "You will fix this and turn Jack back to his normal self or you can pack up and leave, your choice."

Winston glares, but says nothing. Gabe turns on his heels and storms out rubbing his forehead. He can feel a migraine coming on. With Jack...indisposed, the UN has reluctantly put Gabe in the Strike Commander position while Jesse ran Blackwatch.

How the fuck Jack dealt with this amount of bullshit everyday, he would never know. But he knows one thing, he now has a new appreciation for what Jack does here; it's the worst job in the world and he does it with smiles and handshakes.

Gabe just wants to punch everyone in the face...Guess that's why they didn't want him for this spot, and for good reason. To put it mildly, these people sucked.  
Sighing he steps into his living quarters and freezes. The place is a mess with cat Jack at the center, legs tucked under himself as he naps.

"JACK!" Cat Jack just slowly blinks his eyes open and yawns, showing off his sharp canines. Tail swishing slowly behind him like he doesn't have a care in the world. "Meow."

"Jack you can't just do this....look at this mess you made." Gabe whines.

His husband-turned-cat just tilts his head at him, "Meow?" Running a hand through his hair and knocking off his beanie, he surveys the damage. Broken lamp, broken vase, the curtains are shredded, the corners of the couch look like hell.

Narrowing his eyes, he walks over to Jack and points a finger at him, "Bad cat!"

All his words do is make cat Jack lick his finger and purr. "Unbelievable."

He goes about cleaning the mess up before scooping up Jack and declaring, "You need a bath." 

Poor cat Jack has no clue what's about to happen. But when he gets set in the water he doesn't fight, he doesn't hiss. He only gives Gabe the saddest cat eyes ever and meows sadly.

Gabe frowns, taking in the look. "Don't start with me, you’re dirty and need a bath....Stop looking at me like that."

Jack looks so dejected by the end of the bath Gabe feels bad. He wraps a towel around Jack and cuddles him close. "Hey it's over now Jackie, please stop giving me that look will ya?"

The feline butts his head under his chin and purrs softly. Gabe melts, burying his face in his fur once again. What was he gonna do if Jack never returned to normal?

He gets his answer when the base goes up in smoke. Gabe is sleeping in bed with cat Jack on his chest when blasts go off, people’s screams filling the air. It's a miracle they get out alive at all and Jack...it seems he's doomed to be this way now and forever.

At least they're alive, they’re alive and together. Even if one of them won’t be the same again. It's enough...it has to be enough.


	2. Part 2

Two sets of different eyes watched the night sky as it rained on the city. One set of bright blue eyes watching from his seat in his human’s lap, his mate. While the other set watches with a tiredness to them that is years old in the making. Cat Jack wishes he could do more.

He has….memories sometimes….of not being like this, but they vanish so fast he doesn’t think much of them. He just knows his mate loves him and that’s all he cares about……that and food.

Tuna is his favorite but his human doesn’t seem to give it to him all that much, he doesn’t think his human eats enough and he smells worse then himself right now…speaking of that. Cat Jack lifts his right hind leg and starts cleaning himself with his tongue.

Gabe looks down at Jack and pets the top of his head slowly. He’s so tired. The smokiness that used to be hard to control was better controlled now then ever, but he was….lonely. He missed sleeping with his husband, kissing him good morning and his loud snoring.

Jack’s once yellow coat is now a beautiful shade of white and while he’s still beautiful, nothing can replace him in human form. Jack was the most beautiful man Gabe had ever seen and he has so many dreams of them before he lost his human appearance.

Sighing he watches cat Jack finish his cleaning and snuggle under his jacket, purring softly. Gabe supposes it could’ve been worse, Jack could be dead….and that thought is always enough to make his eyes prick with tears at just the very idea.

A world without Jack Morrison in it was not a world Gabriel Reyes wanted to be in. Even if he was a cat now, it was something. He hugs Jack close sniffling back his tears burying his face in the soft tuffs of aged fur.

Months past since that night. Gabe is aware of the recall, but ignores it. Talon has been after him for years, but they have never caught him, he’s too good to allow that to happen. It’s only when Winston calls one day saying he can fix Jack for real this time.

That gets him to relent finally. He answers the recall, making it clear he wasn’t going to join them in there new fight, he was a tired old soldier who just wanted his husband back.

He’s reassured he doesn’t have to fight, everyone is just glad to see him alive after all this time. Gabe moves him and Jack into their old apartment on base and it feels…..nice isn’t the word. He feels trapped, the huge apartment feeling to small.

He wouldn’t be able to stay here after Jack was back to normal….if he back to normal. Gabe wasn’t getting his hopes up yet, Winston had already failed him once.

It takes week before Winston is ready to try it. The machine works, with a blinding light cat Jack is turned back into his human self but……there’s some side effects.

“What’s wrong with him?” Gabe ask slowly moving to the platform Jack’s on. He’s still on all fours and….licking his paw err hand now. He’s still acting like a cat.

“He’s been stuck this way for years commander, it’s just going to take some time adjusting to being human again.” Winston mumbles writing down some notes. Gabe keeps watching Jack, his Jack clean himself and he finally takes in his body. He’s aged, scars he didn’t have before.

He knows all of them of course he had been there when Jack would try defending him and would get wounded for it. The hair atop his head is the same white his coat had been and his eyes when they glance to him are still so blue.

Kneeling down he tentatively places a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack looks up from his cleaning and looks Gabe right in the eyes. “Meow?” Gabe fights the urge to laugh at the sound of his now human husband saying meow in such a deep gravelly voice.

God’s he’s missed that voice so much. “Hey Jackie.” He whispers, not knowing how Jack was going to react to being human once more. Jack head butts under his chin like he normally does and purrs or what sounds like very gruff purr like sounds.

Again Gabe tries not to laugh, it’s all so ridiculous. He tries again. “Jackie can you understand me?” Very slowly Jack pulls back from him with such a look of confusion on his face. He brings his hands up to his face and stares at them and doesn’t stop.

His breathing starts to pick up like he can’t get enough air at the same time he starts to tremble. Gabe’s there in a instant. “Hey…hey shhh it’s ok Jackie I got you…I got you.” Jack looks like he wants to speak, but doesn’t know how to all of sudden.

Tears run down his cheeks as he shakes in Gabe’s arms, trying not to go into shock. His brain is so overloaded he can’t think straight. All he knows is his human, his mate is still here and for now that’s all that matters.


	3. Part 3

“Jack, no no honey stay still, it’s ok.” Gabe coo’s at Jack in the bath as he gently washes him. Rubbing soapy suds over his back and shoulders. His now human again Jack was still getting used to being like this again, it’s been weeks since he was changed back.

He still hasn’t spoken, and often times he still does plenty of cat things from sleeping in weird places to eating out of tuna cans to cleaning himself. The worse thus far is Jack refuses to wear clothes still, he moves around on all fours still fully naked.

While it’s not a issue for Gabe in there apartment, Jack wonders out around base some days and to say Ana got a eyefull one day would be a understatement. And bathtime is a challenge because now instead of a tiny fur ball, he has a huge super soldier fighting him.

Jack for his part still gives him sad, sad eyes and it takes everything in him not to cave as he rinses him off. Jack yowls at him splashing some water in his face showing his displeasure at all the water. Gabe sputters getting a face full of water. “Dammit Jack.”

Jack’s face is smug as he licks his hand. Gabe gently grabs his hand away from his mouth. “Stop that.” Jack for his part just looks at him like he doesn’t understand, but he wants too. Sometimes his eyes show that he’s in there somewhere and it gives Gabe hope.

It’s been 2 months now since Jack was turned back and it’s the day things change. Jack wonders out of there place early in the morning and he finds himself down by the staring into the water in a tide pool. Watching the tiny fish inside it.

When the sun shines higher in the sky it makes it clearer to see himself in the reflection of the water and he’s caught off guard of what he sees staring back at him. He touches the water, then finds himself touching his cheek, then his hair and chest.

He finds himself running his hands all over himself and that choked up feeling is coming back again, his breathing is fast as he looks down at himself.

"I’m…………i’m………Jack.“ The words sound strange on his tongue, yet familiar at the same time.

HIs breathing is ragged as he cries and finds he can’t stop, what’s happening to him? He’s s confused, he wants to finds a dark corner to hide in, but also wants to run to Gabe his human…..wait…..Gabe oh god Gabe…..his husband.

He goes to run and stops in the warm sand, breathing still going crazy he stumbles to his feet, only to fall back to his knees a moment later. Fuck it hurts. He hasn’t walked up right in 6 years…..oh god. He finds he can’t calm down and needs Gabe more than ever.

It’s like Gabe is a mind reader, he finds him first. Jogging down the stairs to the beach spotting Jack and jogging over to him looking concerned. He drops down to his knees in front of Jack framing his face with his hands. "Hey you ok Jackie?”

It’s like the floodgates have opened, Jack gasp seeing so many things flash through his mind, it’s almost to much to handle and as it is he hunches forward burying his face in his husbands neck. Hands pawing at his chest. “…Gabe…”

Gabe sucks in a sharp breath at the word, of his name being said. He hugs Jack tighter to him as Jack slowly hugs him back, the action feeling weird after so long without doing so.

“Mi amor.” Gabe whispers by his ear nuzzleing his cheek. “I……I….” Jack can’t get the words out and it’s so frustrating he cries anew. “It’s ok Jackie, it’s ok….we have all the time in the world, and i’m not going anywhere.

Jack nods not being able to help himself, butting his head under the other man’s chin and purring in his weird human purr. A sound Gabe refuses to admit he has come to love.

Jack falls asleep that way in Gabe’s arms and the other man has no issue carrying his husband back to there place on base. It’s only once there back does Jack wake. Yawning, showing off teeth that will always be a tad sharper then normal he looks Gabe in the eyes.

"I…….your……still…..here.” He gets out voice rough from disuse for so long. The words being said in a almost wondrous way like he thought Gabe would leave him to his own fate alone.

Gabe’s smile is genuine and loving. “Of course Jackie, you’re never getting rid of me that easily. Till death do us part remember?” Jack growls when he can’t get the words out only to be shushed by his husband with a gentle finger to his lips.

“Shhhh I know Jackie, it’s ok I know.” Jack stays snuggled into Gabes side, tucking his arms and legs under him he tries to nap before his husband starts softly laughing at him. Jack opens a eye, peering at him. If he still had a tail it would be swishing back and forth.

“Come here babe.” Jack cocks his head at him, earning a fond eye roll as Gabe unfolds his arms and legs helping him snuggle into his side like he used too. The position is so alien to Jack now, but somehow it feels right.


End file.
